Baloo
|shows = The Mouse Factory TaleSpin Aladdin (cameo) Jungle Cubs House of Mouse |games = TaleSpin (NES) TaleSpin (Genesis) The Jungle Book The Jungle Book Groove Party Disney Universe Kinect Disneyland Adventures ''Disney INFINITY'' series |rides = |actor = Casey (in the 1994 live-action movie) |animator = Frank Thomas Ollie Johnston |voice = |inspiration = Baloo from the stories by Rudyard Kipling |awards = 3rd place in Empire Magazine's 50 Best Animated Movie Characters |fullname = Baloo Bear Baloo von Bruinwald XIII (TaleSpin) |alias = Papa Bear Old Iron Paws (by Bagheera) Captain Baloo (in ''TaleSpin) |personality = Laid back, fun-loving, caring, clumsy, easy-going, jovial, gentle, good-natured, musical, content, playful, protective |appearance = Blue-gray sloth bear, brief hair, periwinkle muzzle, large aqua-gray belly, palms, and soles, crimson nose, white claws and toenails, brief tail |alignment = Good |goal = To protect and care for Mowgli to the best of his ability |home = Indian jungle |family = His mother (mentioned in the first film) |friends = Mowgli, Bagheera, King Louie, Colonel Hathi, Winifred, Hathi, Jr., Shanti, Ranjan, the vultures, Shere Khan (formerly), Kaa (formerly), Akela, Leah |enemies = Shere Khan, King Louie (briefly), Kaa, Tabaqui, Mahra, Ned, Jed & Fred, Red Dogs |likes = Tasty fruits, jazzy swinging music, goofing off, being with Mowgli, having fun, enjoying life, having his back scratched, playing around, dancing, partying, food, sleeping |dislikes = Being mean, violence, working, being alone, being serious, too much responsibility, anything bad happening to Mowgli, being tickled, being teased by the monkeys, being called "fat", getting his bottom bitten |powers = Physical strength |weapons = Claws Objects in the jungle |quote = "Look for the bare necessities!" "You better believe it!" "I'm gone, man; solid gone!"}} Baloo is a sloth bear and the deuteragonist of the 1967 Disney animated feature film, The Jungle Book and its 2003 sequel. He also served as the protagonist of the 1990-91 TV series, TaleSpin. Background Personality Baloo is easily characterized by his laid back, gentle nature. Often speaking with a soft, smooth tone, the sloth bear is known for his ideals of remaining relaxed as often as possible, and preventing the pressures and responsibilities of life hold one down, as vocalized through his song, "The Bare Necessities". Bagheera, the wise Panther, describes him as a "jungle bum"; a seemingly useless member of animal society, only focused on lounging, snacking, scratching his back, and other minimal activities labeled as lazy pastimes. Though lazy, stubborn, and foreign to true responsibility, Baloo has a large heart, often taking his ideals (which are seen to have successfully lead him to a happy lifestyle) and sharing it with others, including Mowgli, the man-cub, in hopes of spreading the happiness he's been fortunate enough to experience. Additionally, aside from enjoying the pleasures of relaxation and tranquility, Baloo is also a lover of parties, jazzy music, and jungle beats. Through the sound of bouncy rhythms alone, the sloth bear can be seduced into joining a party, going as far as to becoming the center of attention, as seen during the climax of "I Wanna Be Like You". However, in spite of his loyalty to his "bare necessities", Baloo is not above abandoning morals and disregarding the safety of others for himself, or what he believes in, as evidenced by his decision to ultimately join Bagheera in escorting Mowgli to the Man Village, where he belonged, despite the bond the two had formed by that time, showing the sloth bear is capable of taking responsibility should the circumstances reach a valid level of importance. Physical appearance Baloo is based on the sloth bear in real-life, and has gray fur. My Disney Experience :When you're an easygoing bear like Baloo from Disney's The Jungle Book, life is all about the bare necessities. Appearances ''The Jungle Book Baloo is first seen eating and taking a stroll in the jungle when all of a sudden he sees the strangest thing. Baloo takes a closer look at this "thing" and the boy slaps him in the nose. He tells Baloo to go away, eventually starting to punch, although Baloo cannot even feel it. He does the boy a favor and begins teaching him how to fight. Eventually, the boy and Baloo become friends, and the boy's name is revealed to be Mowgli. Bagheera, who is watching Mowgli, is ready to take him back to the Man Village. Baloo offers Mowgli the opportunity to stay with him, which he accepts gladly, but Bagheera does not. Baloo then begins to teach Mowgli about "The Bare Necessities". Baloo teaches Mowgli about eating ants and relaxing. He tells him to never work hard and to not waste time looking around for something he may want but cannot be found. During a nice swim down the river, Mowgli is kidnapped by monkeys. Baloo tries to fight them off to save his bear cub, but they get away, taking Mowgli with them. Baloo shouts for Bagheera. The two know exactly who is responsible for this, and they head off. The plan was of none other than King Louie, king of all primates. Louie desires the power of Man, and wants to create Man's "Red Flower". He asks Mowgli, who he tries to convince by singing "I Wanna Be Like You". Mowgli claims he does not know, but Louie refuses to believe. Baloo and Bagheera devise a plan; while Baloo distracts the monkeys, Bagheera will rescue Mowgli. Baloo dresses himself as a female orangutan and dances with Louie. They are discovered after Baloo's costume comes apart, and a chase begins. The ruins begin to collapse just as Baloo, Bagheera and Mowgli make their exit, leaving Louie at his destroyed kingdom. That night, Baloo and the others rest. Bagheera takes the time to explain why Baloo cannot adopt Mowgli as his son. Baloo is reluctant to listen until the mention of Shere Khan, the tiger who seeks to kill Mowgli only because he is a human. Baloo sadly agrees to take Mowgli, knowing it will save his life. In the morning, Baloo and Mowgli begin to travel to the village, although Mowgli doesn not know where they are going. Baloo tries to break the news gently, but becomes angry when Mowgli speaks ill of Bagheera. Mowgli then runs away heartbroken and bitter, and Baloo and Bagheera separate to find him. Baloo searches in the wasteland home of the vultures, and just in time, as Shere Khan and Mowgli are about to battle. Baloo grabs Khan's tail, holding him back a bit. The tiger spins in circles with Baloo holding on, until they wrap around a tree where Shere Khan faces Baloo's behind and, in a fit of anger, takes a massive bite into Baloo's bottom, causing him to cry out in pain. Soon, Shere Khan starts clawing him to death. Mowgli scares Khan away with fire, and when all seems well, darkness falls on Mowgli as Baloo lies unconscious and presumed dead. Just as Bagheera and Mowgli depart, Baloo awakens, revealing he is alive, and reunites with Mowgli. During their trip back into the jungle, Mowgli becomes enchanted by a beautiful girl from the Man Village. Mowgli follows the pretty maiden and returns home. Baloo accepts this, and he and Bagheera return to the jungle, singing "The Bare Necessities" together. The Jungle Book 2 Some time after the events of the first film, Baloo is seen in the jungle creating a dummy version of Mowgli. He attempts to sing with it, but begins to realize, Mowgli is gone. Depressed, and anxious to see Mowgli, Baloo sneaks towards the Man-Village, only to be confronted by Bagheera and Colonel Hathi. They attempt to stop Baloo from going any farther, but the bear makes an escape with the help of Hathi's son. That night, Baloo sneaks into the village and reunites with Mowgli. Unfortunately, Mowgli's sweetheart Shanti begins to panic at the sight of Baloo, a wild animal. The villagers rush to the scene, while Baloo and Mowgli escape to the jungle. Once in the safety of the jungle, Baloo is informed of the "tortured" life of the villagers. To steer away from the village life, Mowgli and Baloo reprise "The Bare Necessities". The next morning, Baloo is informed by Bagheera that the villagers are in the jungle searching for Mowgli. After Bagheera departs, Baloo and Mowgli head to King Louie's Palace, which to the jungle animals is a popular hot spot, to hide. There, Baloo tells the animals of the "horrid" village. Mowgli begins to feel sorrow, showing that he misses his village and his girlfriend. At the mere mention of Shanti, Mowgli leaves the palace and heads into the jungle. Baloo goes out looking for him, and spots Mowgli reuniting with Shanti, accompanied by Mowgli's adoptive brother Ranjan. Earlier that day, Baloo and Mowgli had advised a plan to scare Shanti off if she happens to find them. Following the plan, Baloo proceeds to scare Shanti. She learns that Mowgli planned the scare and storms off. As Baloo agrees of the negative side of Shanti, Mowgli blows and rushes off the find Shanti. He finds them, but also finds Shere Khan. Mowgli and Shanti are perused by the tiger while Ranjan hides. Ranjan runs into Baloo and alerts him of Shere Khan, and they rush to the rescue, where he finds himself in the ancient ruins. Together, Baloo, Mowgli and Shanti attempt to confuse Khan by banging on gongs, until Shanti's collapses. Khan heartens to kill Shanti unless Mowgli reveals himself. He follows Khan's orders, and a chase follows. Baloo tries to stop Khan to no avail, and the chase leads over an open lava pit. Khan, Mowgli and Shanti begin to fall, but Baloo grabs Mowgli and Shanti while Khan falls into the pit, before Baloo bids a heartfelt farewell to Mowgli as he rejoins the village. The next day, however, it shows that Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan visit Baloo and Bagheera every day in the jungle. They dance off singing "The Bare Necessities". TaleSpin Baloo is the protagonist of the TV series, along with being the pilot. In this series, Baloo and other characters are in a world where animals wear clothing and live in large cities, much like the world of Mickey and Friends. Baloo lives in Cape Suzette, where he ran his own air-freight shipping company, Baloo's Air Service. However, his business did not make many profits, and when it did, Baloo was often too forgetful to pay his bills or the mortgage. As a result, the bank foreclosed on Baloo's mortgage and repossessed his business. It was eventually purchased by a businesswoman named Rebecca Cunningham, who changes its name to Higher For Hire. However, she had a hard time finding a pilot until she saw the unemployed Baloo, and rehired him as the main pilot in his former business. Baloo's best pal is a bear cub named Kit Cloudkicker, a former air pirate who used to work for Don Karnage and now serves as his co-pilot on the cargo plane, the Sea Duck. His strange, but incredibly ingenious, mechanic Wildcat takes care of all the equipment maintenance for Higher for Hire. Baloo enjoys the good life and can often be found hanging out in his pal Louie's tropical cabana night club. Baloo is constantly troubled by the business tycoon Shere Khan, the air pirate Don Karnage and the crazed military hog Colonel Spigot, among others. Although he still has claws on his toes like before, he has none on his fingers in the series. Jungle Cubs Baloo appears as a young cub in the series. In the series, Baloo is best friends with Shere Khan, Kaa, Bagheera, King Louie and Hathi. Like his older self, Baloo is lazy, laid back, carefree and always looking for a good scratch. Baloo is often the leader of the group, although Shere Khan often tries to take the role instead. In the series, Baloo's all-time best friend is Prince Louie. Here, he has also light gray prints on his foot soles, which in his adult counterpart hasn't. The origin of Baloo's favorite philosophy; "The Bare Necessities", was also revealed in the series's final episode "Sleepless in the Jungle". After a long day of worrying and pondering, Baloo was encouraged by his friends to relax and unwind for a bit, leading Baloo and the animals to sing his trademark number and revert to his laid-back self. In the ''Jungle Cubs: Born to Be Wild DVD, Baloo, as an adult, Mowgli and Bagheera are making their way back to the Man Village. Like in the film, Baloo tried to convince Bagheera to let Mowgli stay because of the danger of Khan; however, Bagheera denies. Along the way, they meet up with the old gang and reminisce about their past adventures. Cameos and other appearances In the episode "When Chaos Comes Calling" of Aladdin, Genie turns into Baloo and flies in the skies of Agrabah with the Zingalow. In this scene, he also transforms Jasmine into Rebecca Cunningham, Abu in King Louie and Iago in Kit Cloudkicker. These transformations here are a reference to TaleSpin. Baloo makes several appearances in the animated series, House of Mouse, and is usually seen with King Louie, Kaa, and Mowgli. Baloo also appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. In "Jiminy Cricket", he is seen sitting at a table with Kaa, Shere Khan, Mowgli and Bagheera. In "The Stolen Cartoons", he is temporarily seen in the background. In the opening, he is sometimes seen talking with Little John. In "Not So Goofy", after Baloo was finished with his banana, he tossed it on the ground and Goofy nearly tripped over it. In "Goofy's Menu Magic", Baloo is one of the many guests to openly enjoy Goofy's magical soup. Later after a mishap with it, however, Baloo and the other guests demand Goofy never to make the soup again. In Mickey's House of Villains, Baloo was one of the many heroes trapped in the kitchen when the Disney Villains took over the House of Mouse on Halloween. In the end, he and everyone else cheered for Mickey after he defeated Jafar and the other villains. In The Lion King 1½, Baloo made a non-speaking cameo in the form of a silhouette during the finale of the film with Mowgli and several other Disney characters in watching the movie again with Timon and Pumbaa. Live-action appearances ''Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book In the 1994 live-action Disney film, Baloo, like all the other animals featured, does not speak. He first meets Mowgli as a bear cub when Mowgli finds him trapped inside a broken log. Mowgli frees him and they become fast friends. Years later, Baloo has grown into an adult bear and is seen running with an adult Mowgli and his adult pet wolf, Grey Brother. He is later seen eating honey out of an upset beehive. Later, when Mowgli is reunited with his childhood sweetheart Kitty Brydon, Baloo appears and playfully wrestles with Mowgli when the latter pretends to save her life. After scaring off a few British soldiers who were harassing Mowgli, and whom one of them accidentally shot Mowgli on the arm, Baloo is seen lying down with Mowgli and Grey Brother while he and Grey Brother are being caressed by Mowgli. A few days later, after Mowgli has learned the ways of men and re-entered civilization thanks to Kitty and Dr. Julius Plumford, Baloo is seen being caressed and introduced to Kitty by Mowgli along with all the rest of Mowgli's jungle animal friends. Baloo and the other animals watch as Kitty teaches Mowgli some dancing lessons, much to their amusement. In a later tussle against soldiers working for Captain William Boone, the main villain, Baloo is shot and left for dead, but Mowgli finds him and locates Dr. Julius Plumford to save his life. In the final scene, after Boone's defeat, Dr. Plumford is revealed to have successfully healed Baloo and is seen standing with the bear beside a waterfall. [[The Jungle Book (2016 film)|''The Jungle Book (2016)]] Baloo will appear in the upcoming live-action 2016 film and will be voiced by Bill Murray. Video games Baloo has appeared in a few video games over the years including the video game adaption to his film, appropriately titled The Jungle Book. A costume of Baloo is available as an add-on download in the video game Disney Universe. ''TaleSpin Baloo is the star of the TaleSpin games. This game involves the adventures of Baloo and Kit, two bears delivering cargo for Rebecca, another bear. However, Shere Khan, the evil tiger tycoon, wants to put Rebecca out of business, so he hires pirates, led by Don Karnage, to do his dirty work. In the NES and Gameboy games, Baloo has to deliver his cargo across the world while fighting the pirates who are trying to stop him. In the Sega game, Baloo and Kit face up against Shere Khan's company in a contest to earn a lifetime work contract from the city. This is a platformer for up to two players. In the TurboGrafx game, Louie tells Baloo of an ancient artifact, the pieces of which are scattered across the road. The Jungle Book Groove Party Baloo appears in the game playing the exact role as the film. However, upon meeting Mowgli for the first time, he becomes attached to him a lot faster and decides to keep him in the jungle as a cub immediately. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Baloo appears in the game as a meet-and-greet character in front of the Jungle Cruise in Adventureland. When the player visits him early in the game, Baloo is waiting for Mowgli to return when he grows an appetite. Knowing he should stay at his spot to wait for Mowgli, Baloo asks the player to find him some papaws for him to eat (which can be found in the ''Jungle Cruise mini-game). Right after that, Baloo asks if the player can show-off some of the talents they've learned to liven things up in the area by using the magic wand from Cinderella. Later on, Baloo becomes curious of how man-cubs catch fish. Using the fishing rod from Stinky Pete, the player catches a few fish and feeds them to Baloo. Right after, Baloo asks if the player can teach Mowgli how to fish like a man-cub. After the task is complete, the player learns from Mowgli that Baloo's bananas for lunch were stolen by the monkeys. The player recovers the bananas and returns them to Baloo, much to his delight. ''Epic Mickey 2 In ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Baloo makes an appearance in the Dahl Engineering Corridors. ''Disney INFINITY Baloo appeared as a townsperson in the 2.0 edition of the game. He is also a playable character for ''Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition, and the figure was released on March 15, 2016, and he requires an online patch that makes him playable in the game.What We Know So Far, Recent Figures, Internet Required, And Who Will Be In The Battlegrounds Play Set? Disney Parks Baloo is a common character in Disney theme parks around the world. He is most commonly seen at Disney's Animal Kingdom and Adventureland at Disneyland Paris, and sometimes seen at Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland. Baloo can be seen with Mowgli, in the Hong Kong Disneyland version of It's a Small World. An oversized statue of Baloo is featured at Disney's Pop Century Resort. Baloo also has a spell card known as "Baloo's Coconut Cascade" in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. ''The Disney Afternoon Live!: Plane Crazy'' One of Baloo's most prominent roles at the parks was in the Plane Crazy stage show that ran at Disneyland as part of Disney Afternoon Avenue in 1991. In the stage show, he is recruited along with Chip 'n' Dale and Launchpad McQuack to recover the X-22 spy jet when it is stolen by Don Karnage and Fat Cat. (It should be noted, though, that while TaleSpin has been established to be set in the same fictional universe as DuckTales and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, it actually takes place about fifty years before those two shows, so this crossover is likely non-canon). ''Fantasmic! Baloo appears in the bubble sequence and the riverboat finale in Disney's Hollywood Studios' version. In the Tokyo DisneySea version of the show, Baloo appears in the jungle sequence as a large inflatable figure on one of the barges. Flights of Fantasy Parade Baloo is seen in Hong Kong Disneyland's parade Flights of Fantasy Parade. He and Louie join Tantor from ''Tarzan, and Rafiki and Timon from The Lion King in the jungle section of the parade. ''Disney's Believe Baloo is one of the "magic makers" to take part in the show on board the Disney Dream. Here, Baloo is the first magic maker to use the mystic elements of the jungle. Baloo performs "The Bare Necessities" to the busy-body father to help his imagination grow for the sake of his daughter's happiness. Disney Dreams! In Disneyland Paris, Baloo appears at the very end of Louie's segment in the show, "I Wanna Be Like You", scatting and dancing with Louie just as they did in the film. Mickey and the Wondrous Book Baloo appears in the show ''Mickey and the Wondrous Book, in Storybook Theater at Hong Kong Disneyland on November 2015, performing "The Bare Necessities" onscreen. Songs *The Bare Necessities (various versions of this song in The Jungle Book 2) *I Wanna Be Like You (with King Louie) *I'm Gone *Friends for Life (with King Louie) *W-I-L-D *Baloo's Blues (original soundtrack) *It's a Kick (original soundtrack) Gallery Trivia *In the original book by Rudyard Kipling, Baloo was more of a serious character, as he was very strict with Mowgli and did not tolerate negligence, and he was more of a regular brown bear than a gray sloth bear. *Walt Disney was used as a reference for the dance moves seen when Baloo is introduced in The Jungle Book. *Baloo's full name was given as Baloo Bear or Baloo von Bruinwald XIII in TaleSpin. *Baloo is a sloth bear; they are often hunted by Bengal tigers like Shere Khan. *Even though Mowgli is the star, Baloo and the other animals are promoted more than the man cub. *Baloo and Louie are the only Jungle Book characters to appear at theme parks. *Baloo actually means "bear" in Hindi, so in a way, Baloo is named after his own species. *Baloo "bears" a striking resemblance to Little John from Disney's Robin Hood, who were both voiced by Phil Harris, who also gave the voice of Thomas O'Malley from Disney's The Aristocats. *Baloo and Little John perform the same dance moves with King Louie in Jungle Book and with Lady Kluck in Robin Hood. *Although Baloo's species mainly eats plants, they are known to be aggressive, and also the bear species that has the greatest tendency to kill people. Ironically, it is an interesting comparison with a real sloth bear and the fun-loving, completely harmless Baloo. *When Bagheera was saying his speech about Baloo, he wished his mother heard it, hinting that she is deceased. *Aside from King Louie, Baloo is the only animal character to walk on two legs in the film. *There is a bear in the "Say It with a Slap" sequence from Bongo that highly resembles Baloo. This is most likely because Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston were animators for that scene, and there is a possibility that the bear was a prototype of Baloo. *Bill Murray, who will voice Baloo in the upcoming 2016 film, is the younger brother of Brian Doyle-Murray, who also voiced Baloo in The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story. In short, both Murray brothers had voiced Baloo in two different live-action Jungle Book projects. References External links * *Disney's HooZoo - Baloo Bear Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Heroes Category:Bears Category:Singing Characters Category:Pilots Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:TaleSpin characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Article of the week Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Adults Category:Empire 50 Best Animated Characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Deuteragonists Category:Animated characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Asian characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall